Dima Alekov Kaganitzky (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 285 lbs. | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chuck Dixon; Joe Kubert | First = Punisher: War Zone Vol 1 #31 | Death = Punisher: War Zone Vol 1 #36 | HistoryText = Dima Alekov Kaganitzky was a Russian soldier working alongside Vikady, who turned traitor on a mission in Kabul, Afghanistan, slaughtering their troops and a crowd of innocents and leaving Kaganitzky for dead. Kaganitzky recovered from his wounds. In pursuit of Vikady, he became a vigilante, killing criminals all over Russia and taking the name Dragunov from the Russian rifle that was his weapon of choice. Dragunov came to the USA in search of his enemies, Vikady and his Mongolian partner Taz, who were looking to obtain a nuclear weapon. At the same time, they were trying to market the sales of brown heroin to a number of other criminals, including Randy Kwoc. That meeting brought him face to face with the Punisher. Dragunov and Castle slaughtered the other criminals present, but Taz and Vikady escaped unharmed. Dragunov and Castle split up, but ran into each other again when he saved Castle from some Molina (Russian mafia) who had captured him. After killing the rest of the criminals, they allowed one of them, a woman, Katrinka, to go free, and then Castle monitored her phone line until she contacted Vikady. They tracked Vikady and Taz to another meeting with Kwoc in Queens. They slew Kwoc and his men, but their two primary targets eluded them once again. Dragunov and Castle pursued the pair back to Russia, where they joined forces with the Assyrian mafia in exchange for Dragunov killing a rival criminal for them. They trailed Vikady to the Ukraine, and en route they terminated a group of criminals who tried to hijack their truck. They were too late to stop Vikady from impersonating a pair of Kamtek employees and stealing a nuclear missile that was scheduled for disassembly. Vikady then auctioned the missile to some Serbians. Dragunov's contacts in the Russian army identified the purchasers of the nuclear weapon and informed him of their plan to use it to obliterate Sarajevo as part of a great cleansing. The Serbians forced Vikady to personally place and set up the warhead, so they used their Kamtek truck to bring the missile into the heart of the city unmolested. Hampered both by UN troops and snipers in Sarajevo, Dragunov and Castle managed to track down Vikady and Taz, who were hindered by the same forces as their foes. Frustrated by his inability to get close enough to Vikady, Dragunov stood up and roared his rage at him, taking a chest shot from a sniper armed with his namesake. When one of Dragunov's allies took out the sniper, Taz and Vikady closed on Castle, but Dragunov rallied his strength for one final surge, grabbing Taz and snapping his spine in a bear hug. Castle was left in a standoff with Vikady, who had the detonator for the warhead in his hand, but Vikady was then shot and killed from a distance by the same young soldier who had killed the other sniper. | Powers = None, human. | Abilities = Excellent marksman | Strength = Dragunov is an exceptionally large and strong man, strong enough to break another man's back with a bear hug. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = He wears a bulletproof uniform covered by thick layers of fur. | Transportation = | Weapons = He uses a Dragunov sniper rifle, as well as various other projectile weapons, including rocket launchers, grenades, etc. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/dragunov.htm }} Category:Shooting